


Apples and You

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [29]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Slash if you squint/want, jonathan kent - Freeform, supersons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: It's Jon's birthday-Lois and Clark are on vacation.Damian is -this- close to smacking his best friend, instead, pie happens?[Pencember Challenge Day 29 - Prompt; 'Baking.']
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Jonathan Kent
Series: Pencember 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Kudos: 7





	Apples and You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________

Lois and Clark had gone on an unprompted vacation together, needing a break from their lives, as wild as they could get.  
So it was no surprise that Jon decided to crash uninvited at Damian's penthouse, much to the older man's annoyance, as much as he loved his best friend, (yes, it took him a long time to accept that, no, he hadn't said that to him,) sometimes Jon didn't know when to *shut up.*

It was nearing his seventeenth birthday when, during conversation, he had whined about missing the pie his dad usually baked for his birthdays, (a family recipe evidently,) and for some reason, Damian couldn't get the disappointed expression out of his head.  
That prompted him to contact Alfred, asking about apple pie- for no reason, he just wanted to know how to bake pie to sate his curiosity, not because he was thinking about baking one-  
Except he did, he baked an apple pie for Jon because he didn't want to see his friend sad on his birthday-  
That realization had hit the vigilante like a train.

Come Jon's birthday, and his parents called apologizing for missing it, but wishing him a happy one, and promising to celebrate when they got back-  
And Jon was driven to tears with Damian's 'gift.'  
Which of course, Damian demanded he not breathe a word about his 'touching gesture,' (more formalized words of Jon's,) lest he stab him.  
Jon ignored the man, enjoying the pie as Damian ranted about 'everything he does,' for him.

Though the hero wished he could tell someone, he had a feeling that no one would believe Damian Wayne subjected himself to baking.  
But that was okay.  
This could just be their thing.  
And when Jon would beg him to bake pie now and then- and no one else understood why-  
They could both laugh.


End file.
